Shooting Star
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: Everything was calm until it showed up. AmourShipping Oneshot!


**WOWZIES, You guys have been requesting this again for a long time! So, here we go! Ennnjoooyyy~**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon don't own me, so I don't own them!**

She stared at the cities' big shops and Pokémon Centers in awe. She was sitting upon the Prism Tower, the very heart of Lumiose City. If the view wasn't amazing enough, the sun started to set, and she turned her head away from the intense rays of light. She rested her eyes on the sky, that was a beautiful shade of dark blue and orange. She snapped back to reality when the boy next to her started speaking, afer a long period of silence.

"Hey, Serena? How long is it going to take until the stars come out? That was the point of coming, right?" He said, almost whining from his voice's tone. She thought about his question for a few seconds, before smiling and responding.

"Yeah!" She looked at the sky again, noticing that the sunset was almost gone. Little did Ash know that she invited him just for the fact of staying near him, but she couldn't possibly tell him that. She continued, "But weren't we going to eat first? I brought a basket of food, like you asked." She lifted the basket, which was slightly heavy, to make her point. She giggled a little when she saw Ash's eyes light up with excitement.

"Finally!" And with that, they ate until the night stars came out.

The stars lit the night sky as they seemingly danced, making the sunset seem pointless from their beauty. Ash enjoyed it as well, chewing and finishing his sandwich, and they both had smiles on their faces. Their expression changed when Ash accidentaly placed his hand ontop of hers, making them both flush a bright red.

"S-sorry..." He said, not louder than a whisper, before moving his hand away from hers. She smiled at him, making him smile back, trying to hide the slight dissapointment in her eyes.

"It's fine..." They sat in silence, the only sound being heard being the many people below the large tower. They were high, but the amount of people and their loud conversations made it seem impossible to not be heard. Ash coughed, only to break the silence enveloping them.

He laid on his back, and seeing him do so, Serena did the same. And as she did, she accidentaly placed her hand ontop of his- Only this time it was her and not him. They both blushed, not moving to look at the other and not saying a word, but this time, Ash didn't pull his hand away. Serena did the same, without saying a word. Serena entwined her hand in his, and Ash smiled slightly as they stared at the stars together.

Something quickly passed the duo, and it sparkled as it flew by. Serena shot up from where she was lying down, her hand still entwined with the boy beside her, and Ash got up as well, only to stand the same height as her. She pointed at whatever flew by with her free hand, and her eyes twinkled with its reflection.

"A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" She released her hand from his, and entwined it with her own. She seemingly prayed and closed her eyes, her head lifted high so she could see the sky when she opened her crystal-blue orbs, with a smile glued to her face. Ash chuckled, and did the same, holding onto his cap and pulling it down slightly to cover his own brown-coloured eyes.

Serena finished, returning her hands to where they previously were, as her smile widened. She turned to stare at the black-haired boy next to her, who had also finished making his wish. Knowing him, she knew exactly what he wished for, being a Pokémon Master. She giggled.

"So what did you wish for?" He asked curiously, scratching his head and putting his cap back on. She giggled again, and he tilted his head as his curiosity grew.

"If I tell, it won't come true!" She said, and he nodded in agreement.

"I'm still kinda curious, though.." Serena winked, and his confusion grew when she took a step closer to him.

They were inches apart from eachother, and she distracted herself by messing with loose strands of her short and blonde hair, and looking up to stare straight into his eyes. At that moment she regretted being shorter than him. "Um...M-maybe this will answer your question!" She nervously stood on her toes and pecked his lips. He was taken by surprise, and as they broke apart, she whispered, "It was my first." And ran down the tower.

Unsurprisingly, Ash followed her, and when he reached her, he grabbed her wrist and turned her head with his other hand to make the blonde face him, and she let a few drops of tears fall down her cheeks in fear he might not feel the same.

"It's okay. I like you too!" Her eyes widened slightly in shock. She smiled and hugged him tightly, and he happily hugged back. She didn't say anything, though- That embrace already spoke a million words in her mind. At that moment, they both unknowingly thought of a flashback of when they both met in unison.

They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the moment, while the stars still shone brilliantly above them. She broke away from their hug to stare into his hazel eyes, her tears replaced with ones of happiness.

The duo walked away, hands entwined, and Serena just happened to notice how her hand fit perfectly into his. She looked up, just to take a quick glance at the sky again. It still looked the same- a few clouds and uncountable stars, surrounded by the dark-blue of night. Just as she was about to look away, though, in a split second, something flew by- and she barely took notice of what it was.

She smiled, and reminded herself to make wishes on shooting stars more often.

 **I gagged making this one. I am not good at romance stuff xD I also made this a while ago, and I'm finishing it at midnight. Oh- and in the scene where they eat and stuff- I only added that because I thought it would be cute for them to eat while they wait for the sun to set. That part was weird. Welp, hope you enjoyed the bit of fluff! Please R &R! They're very appreciated! ****PEACE!** **:D**


End file.
